No Todo Es Miel Sobre Hojuelas
by Chobits3
Summary: Ritsu es una chica completamente feliz pero ciertos errores que comente en su relacion con la pelinegra conlleva el termino de dicha relacion, llevando a la pelinegra a brazos de otras personas... ahora la castaña intentara reconquistar aquella chica que alguna vez fue su novia... lo conseguira!
1. Prologo

**bueno aqui les dejo el prologo de mi nueva creacion :)**

* * *

Era una noche de tormenta, finales de septiembre y una chica se encontraba recostada sobre su cama recordando una y otra vez los problemas que había tenido en el pasado con su ex novia.

Se lamentaba cada día y cada hora, aun no comprendía porque tuvo que cometer ciertos errores… muy en el fondo sabía que su ex la amaba pero era cegada por los celos, la paranoia, la desconfianza entre otras cosas más…

"_sin tan solo no le hubiera mandado nada a Ui, ella seguiría conmigo en este momento" _– pensó la castaña quien se reprimía por lo sucedido de aquel día, como paso… ni ella misma sabe, pero después de todo eso comprendió que… No todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

Ahora tenía que soportar que Mio se encontraba en una relación con alguien más y para empeorar las cosas era nada más y nada menos que Manabe Nodoka, pero lo más curioso era que la pelinegra no solo andaba con Nodoka, también salía con otra chica… sí, esa chica es la mismísima Sokabe Megumi.

Nadie se imaginaria que la chica tímida del HTT se convirtiera en una chica completamente extrovertida y lo que más que le dolía a la castaña era que la pelinegra le hablara como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellas.

Aunque se seguían hablando, no era lo mismo hablar con ella como amigas a cuando eran novias, la chica sabia cada cosa que hacia la pelinegra, los encuentros casuales con Megumi a espaldas de Nodoka. Cada movimiento que hacia la pelinegra lo sabía la castaña y muy en el fondo de ella le dolía saber que su "ex mujer" era mujer de otras dos mujeres más.

La castaña también tenía otro inconveniente más, ella no podía saludar o llevarse bien con alguien porque la pelinegra de una u otra manera se enteraba y no faltaba la hora de armarle un escándalo por llevarse con sus amigas de la universidad.

Había pequeños momento donde Mio le decía a la castaña que saliera con alguien más porque según la pelinegra ya no amaba a la castaña… y cuando Ritsu se disponía a invitar a cualquier chica, siempre terminaba en los oídos de Mio, y por eso solo se dedicaba a observar lo que hacía su ex novia con las otras dos chicas…

* * *

**si lo se esta corto pero como dije es prologo :p ****ya vendran capitulos completamente largos... **

**y si quieren saber como empezo la relacion de la pelinegra y la castaña como tambien el porque de el termino de su relacion **

**solo tendran que dejar sus Reviews :) **


	2. Preocupaciones y Ansiedad

**antes que nada si estan aqui sin leer el prologo regresen al cap anterior y luego vuelvan a este cap :) sino entenderan la trama. **

**Hola gente que tal como les prometi aqui esta el primer capitulo de este gran fic (espero que sea grande) **

* * *

Todo inicio un martes 5 de marzo del 2013… era una tarde calurosa, dentro del salón de música ligera se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaño claro pensando en como confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga, sí, Ritsu Tainaka era esa chica que se encontraba ahí dentro caminando de un lado a otro… pensando las palabras correctas para una confesión lo suficientemente cursi "_si tan solo Mio no fuera tan cursi enamorada, se me sería más fácil la declaración"_

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la tecladista de la banda había entrado y la miraba algo preocupada…

Ricchan – menciono la rubia un poco preocupada por su amiga y la mencionada al escuchar su nombre dio un ligero brinco

¡Mugi! – exclamo la castaña al ver a su amiga parada enfrente de ella con preocupación en su rostro

¿Te encuentras bien Ricchan? – preguntaba la rubia mientras llevaba ambas manos a su pecho

Descuida Mugi, me encuentro bien – contestaba la castaña mientras trataba de sonreír

Esta segura… yo creo que hay algo que te preocupa – menciono la rubia quien se dirigió hacia la alacena para sacar una vajilla nueva

Si Mugi, ya te dije que estoy bien… es solo que – decía la castaña quien poco fue bajando sus ánimos y poco a poco fue bajando su mirada hacia el suelo

* * *

La rubia al notar que su amiga fue bajando sus ánimos se preocupó aún más de lo que ya estaba desde que entro y la vio toda pensativa

Bueno deja preparo un poco de té y me dices lo que tienes – menciono la rubia sin mirar a su amiga

La castaña se fue hacia la mesa que se encontraba dentro del salón, se sentó en el lugar de siempre con la cabeza sobre la mesa

Toma – dijo la rubia, quien ponía enfrente a la castaña una taza de té de durazno y una rebanada de pastel de fresas con chocolates

Gracias – contesto la castaña quien se levantó y tomo el cubierto para probar esa rebanada que le había puesto la rubia

Y bien… me dirás lo que te sucede Ricchan – menciono la rubia quien miraba fijamente a la castaña, por otra parte la castaña al sentir la mirada fija de su amiga no tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad

Es Mio – dijo finalmente la castaña con su mirada perdida en la taza de té

Que sucede con Mio-chan, acaso se pelearon – decía aún más preocupada la rubia

No… lo que pasa es que… me gusta Mio – dijo finalmente la castaña quien alzo su mirada para ver la reacción de la rubia

Mientras que la tecladista sintió que algo dentro de ella se desmoronaba lentamente, sí, en secreto la tecladista se encontraba atraída por la baterista del HTT

¿Y no le has dicho nada a Mio-chan? – pregunto la rubia tratando de estar normal ante la castaña

Ese es el problema Mugi, no sé cómo confesarle mis sentimientos a Mio… es tan linda y cursi que de solo pensarlo me da picazón en la espalda – contestaba la castaña entre risas

Porque no tratas de salir con ella el viernes y le confiesas lo que sientes por ella – menciono la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro – además estoy segura que ella también siente lo mismo

¿Tú crees? – preguntó la castaña algo indecisa

¡Por supuesto! Es más creo que Mio ha de estar esperando a que le digas tus sentimientos por ella – contesto la rubia mientras tomaba las manos de la castaña

Ya está decidido, este viernes me le confesare a Mio saliendo de la escuela – decía eufóricamente la castaña mientras se levantaba de su lugar y con una mano golpeaba levemente la mesa y con la otra se la llevaba a la altura de su pecho y hacia un puño – Gracias Mugi…

* * *

Después de unos diez minutos las demás chicas llegaron y todo lo que habían hablado ambas chicas quedo en ellas… el miércoles llegó y la castaña se sentía impaciente para que llegara el viernes, el día transcurrió lentamente y eso mataba a la baterista del HTT… sus amigas notaban el extraño comportamiento que tenía su amiga, la guitarrista principal se preguntaba porque la baterista se encontraba ansiosa… por otro lado la bajista solo miraba a su mejor amiga y se hacia la misma pregunta que las demás chicas.

El jueves llego y las clases de las chicas del HTT pasaron rápidamente y a la castaña le gustaba eso, en su rostro había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ensayaron como era de costumbre como también tomaron su pequeño descanso para tomar té y comer pastelillos que traía la rubia.

* * *

**bueno como veran conforme avancen los cap mas largos seran :) si se preguntan el porque ¿? pss yo tambien me lo pregunto xD jajaj ok no... simplemente no quiero ponerles todo de un jalón asi ****que poco a poco ire aumentando :) no se desesperen.**

**ojala y les haya gustado y poco a poco entenderan el porque del titulo :) **

**bueno para ti:**

**Yoshii T.R: no es la historia la que te atrapo, es la curiosidad lo que te atrapo realmente :) saber como seguira este fic... vdd?**

**ChariotGraw: lo siento por hacerte odiar a Mio pero al principio todo es miel pero despues... y con respecto a mi fic "Noche Eterna" estoy trabajando en ello, con la universidad todo es complicado con la falta de tiempo**

**Catch Batter Stopper 666: mmm yo se que te gusta el Mugitsu a mi tambien, es mi otra pareja fav, pero si sigues leyendo talvez te emociones con algunas partes de Mugitsus que habrá... **

**Espero sus REVIEWS :3 **


	3. Confesion

_**hola gente como estan?! :D bueno recusite :3 y les traigo el tercer cap de esta linda historia o no tan linda muajaja :3**_

* * *

El día mas ansiado por la castaña había llegado, con tanta emoción contenida en ella apenas y pudo lograr dormir y para empezar el día se había quedado dormida.

¡Demonios! por fin llego el día y me quedo dormida – se quejaba la castaña mientras se colocaba la blusa y de paso agarraba su celular para mandarle un mensaje a la pelinegra diciéndole que se adelantara porque se había quedado dormida

En menos de 10 minutos se terminó de arreglar y salió de su casa lo más rápido posible con dirección hacia la preparatoria, cuando llego se cambió los zapatos y se dirigió hacia su salón de clase y para su suerte Yamanaka-sensei aún no llegaba, al entrar a su salón tanto la rubia como la pelinegra notaron que la castaña andaba media rara, mientras que la castaña camino con dirección a su lugar tomo asiento y puso su cabeza en la mesa… por otro lado Nodoka trataba de despertar a la guitarrista principal del HTT,

¿Ritsu te sucede algo? – preguntaba la pelinegra, la castaña ala oír la voz melodiosa de su amiga no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Desde el otro lado del salón una chica de cabellera rubia observaba la escena enfrente de ella y sabía perfectamente por qué la castaña se encontraba algo extraña y nerviosa, muy en el fondo de la rubia quería decirle a la castaña sobre sus sentimientos pero al ver como se ponía la castaña por la bajista entendía que jamás tendría un lugar en el corazón de la baterista.

El día transcurrió normal, la castaña se había quedado dormida en una de sus clases, ganándose el regaño de Yamanaka-sensei, al finalizar sus clases la castaña le había manado un mensaje a la bajista el cual decía así:

"no iré al ensayo de hoy… te espero en el parque que esta antes de llegar a mi casa, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante"

* * *

Mientras tanto en la escuela, la pelinegra se quedó aún más preocupada de lo que ya estaba, subió al tercer piso para ir al salón del club, y les aviso a las chicas que el ensayo de ese día se había cancelado.

Pero, porque senpai – decía la pequeña guitarrista quien guardaba su guitarra en el estuche.

Es Ritsu, me mandó un mensaje medio extraño y me preocupa que le haya pasado algo malo – contestaba la pelinegra, quien había tomado sus cosas.

¿Todo está bien con Ricchan? – ahora era la rubia quien preguntaba

No lo sé, es por eso que se cancela el ensayo – contestaba la pelinegra

Está bien Mio-senpai, suerte – mencionaba la pequeña gatita

En cuanto sepa lo que le sucede a Ritsu le aviso – decía la pelinegra quien caminaba hacia la puerta del salón

Mugi-chan, puedo comer uno de tus pastelillos – mencionaba la guitarrista principal quien al parecer no se había percaptado de la pequeña conversación

¡Yui-senpai!, todas preocupadas por Ritsu-senpai y usted pensando en comer – decía la pequeña gatita a regaña dientes a su senpai

Azu-nya que mala eres conmigo – contestaba la guitarrista principal haciendo ligeros pucheros

Bueno chicas las dejo, ire a buscar a Ritsu – mencionaba la pelinegra quien abria la puerta del salón

Ánimos Mio-chan todo saldrá bien – mencionaba la rubia con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro

Gracias Mugi – contesto finalmente la pelinegra

* * *

Por las calles la pelinegra caminaba con una gran rapidez hacia su destino y no le importaba si se tropezaba con algo, solo le importaba su mejor amiga… "_que es lo que se trae entre manos" _pensó la pelinegra

Al llegar al parque pudo notar que la castaña se encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios que se encontraban cerca de unos árboles…

Creí que jamás ibas a llegar – decía con una sonrisa la castaña

Como no voy a venir si desde la mañana me tenías bien preocupada – contesto la pelinegra quien se sentaba en el balancín vacío – y bien que es eso tan importante

Mio… perdón si te preocupe, pero esto que te tengo que decir no puede esperar más – decía seriamente la castaña… mientras miraba a su amiga

Ritsu me estas asustando, que es lo que pasa – contestaba un poco alarmada la pelinegra

Mio, quiero decirte que tú me… que tú me gustas mucho – dijo finalmente la castaña quien se había parado del balancín y se colocaba enfrente de su amiga

La pelinegra al escuchar semejante declaración, se había quedado en completo shock… su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi se le salía de su pecho… mientras que la castaña esperaba la respuesta de su mejor amiga, la pelinegra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanzo sobre su amiga cayendo ambas en el suelo quedando la castaña debajo de la pelinegra…

Tanto misterio para decirme que me te gusto – contesto finalmente la pelinegra quien al parecer se le escapaban unas pequeñas lágrimas – tú también me gustas y mucho Ritsu – y sin pensarlo dos veces la castaña le robo un suave beso a la castaña…

Eso quiere decir que seremos novias de aquí en adelante – contesto la castaña quien quitaba con su mano uno de los mechos que caían en el rostro de la pelinegra

Obvio tontita – menciono la pelinegra quien volvía a besar a su novia

Bueno Mio-chan, será mejor irnos a casa… mañana tendremos nuestra primera cita – decía la castaña – así que ponte algo como y lindo al mismo tiempo

Lo que tú digas amor – al decir lo último, provoco que los colores se le subieran en el rostro de la pelinegra y también a la castaña

* * *

**y bueno que les parecio? pues que creen!? despues de este cap vienen cosas **

**que ni ustedes ni yo imaginamos muajajaja acuerdense que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas ;)**

**veremos que sucede durante los siguientes caps asi que si quieren saber haganmelo saber**

**a travez de sus REVIEWS :3 saludos y perdon por la demora**


	4. La Cita parte 1

**hola gente como estan!? yo creo que me quieren matar por no actualizar pronto, pero como veran no me encontraba completamente bien de salud pero por suerte estoy un poco mejor y bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo cap saludos :)**

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana, y una chica de cabellera negra se había levantado muy temprano pues la causa era muy sencilla, su amiga ahora novia le había dicho el día anterior que iban a tener su primera cita… así que se dirigió hacia su closet buscando una ropa completamente sexy y a la vez cómoda para ella… y por más que buscaba no había ropa que la convenciera hasta que muy en el fondo encontró una blusa de cuadros sin mangas color azul y vio un short de mezclilla y así que se metió a bañar y en menos de 20 minutos se había terminado de arreglar.

Por otro lado una chica de ojos ocre se había despertado normal pero con una ansiedad por dentro, pues le había prometido a su novia tener una cita ese día… así que fue a darse un regaderazo para despertar del todo bien al salir envuelta en la toalla se dirigió hacia su armario en búsqueda de la ropa adecuada para ese día y opto por llevar un pantalón pesquero ajustado y una blusa de cuadros de manga ¾ color verde usando unos zapatos color café y decidió no llevar su diadema dejando caer su flequillo en el rostro.

Al salir de su casa la castaña se dirigió hacia el hogar de su novia… al llegar toco el timbre de la casa… del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban unos pasos acercándose.

* * *

¿Ricchan? – Menciono una señora de cabellera negra y ojos azules - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Buenos días señora Akiyama, lo que pasa es que Mio y yo vamos salir – contestaba la castaña con su característica sonrisa

Ah, con qué era eso… ven pasa en lo que baja Mio – dijo la Sra. Akiyama quien miraba a la castaña con una gran sonrisa

Descuide Sra Akiyama aquí estoy bien – contesto la castaña con algo de nerviosismo

Te encuentras bien Ricchan – menciono la madre de la pelinegra

Si descuide estoy bien, solo ansiosa por salir – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa

Bueno, le avisare a Mio de que estas aquí – dijo la madre de la pelinegra

Gracias – fue lo único que logro decir la castaña… se dio media vuelta con la mirada perdida en la calle imaginando en como saldría vestida su novia y tan perdida estaba que no se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra se encontraba de tras de ella

¿Ritsu? – dijo tímidamente la pelinegra, la castaña al oír dicha voz se giró lentamente y al ver a la persona parada enfrente de ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse lo mismo sucedió con la pelinegra al ver a la castaña

¡Mio, Te ves hermosa! – dijo finalmente la castaña quien había salido de su shock

Gra… gracias, tu también te ves linda – contesto la pelinegra

Bueno nos vamos – menciono la castaña quien tomaba a su novia de la mano y la pelinegra solo asintió

* * *

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la estación del tren para dirigirse hacia el centro comercial y de ahí ir al cine, pero durante el trayecto ambas chicas iban en total silencio y aunque ambas se sentían avergonzadas no faltaba algún chiflido de algún desconocido hacia la pelinegra y esto fácilmente molestaba a la castaña lo cual como consecuencia a eso, era robarle un beso a la pelinegra provocando que dicha chica se le subieran los colores…

Me enferma ver tipos que te estén chuleando – decía entre dientes la castaña pues aún no se le bajaba el enojo

Tranquila Ritsu nadie me alejara de ti – contesto la pelinegra quien poso un cálido beso en los labios de la castaña y sin darse cuenta llegaron a la estación de tren y para su suerte no tuvieron que esperar mucho pues el tren llego rápido… ambas chicas subieron y vieron dos lugares vacíos, enfrente a ellas se encontraban sentadas dos chicas muy bonitas para los ojos de cualquier chico llamando la atención de la castaña, y la pelinegra al ver que la castaña miraba de reojo a la chicas no podía evitar sentir celos… pero lo que más que realzo todo, era que esas chicas iban murmurando sobre la castaña.

* * *

Ya viste a la chica que está sentada a lado de la chica alta pelinegra – murmuro una de las chicas quien se encontraba completamente roja

Sí, ¿verdad que está muy sexy? – contesto la otra chica quien estaba emocionada – ¿y si le pedimos su número?

se lo pedimos bajando del tren, pero siento que conozco a esa chica - contesto la chica quien no dejaba de mirar hacia direccion de la pareja

Mientras que por otro lado la castaña se hacía como si la virgen le hablara, pero para la pelinegra esto no le gustaba, mucho menos que estuvieran murmurando cosas sobre su novia…

Al llegar a su destino tanto como la pelinegra y la castaña habían bajado del tren junto con las chicas que chuleaban a la castaña como también otros pasajeros cuando disponían irse hacia el centro comercial una de las chicas se le acerco a la castaña.

* * *

**bueno como veran este cap se dividira en dos partes nada mas :) **

**pero bueno espero sus REVIEWS el prox cap prometo hacerlo mas largo vale ya casi se acerca lo bueno**

**asi que no coman ansias :D saludos a todos que leen esta historia y mas a los que la comenta :) eso me anima mas**


	5. La Cita Parte 2

**hola gente, perdon por la demora pero me encontraba super estresada con la univ, examenes etc, y bueno aqui les dejo la conti**

* * *

Bueno es hora de irnos al centro comercial – menciono la castaña quien miraba a su novia, pero noto que hacia ellas venían las chicas del tren

Hola, disculpa que te moleste – decía una de las chicas que venían el tren – pero mi amiga aquí presente me dijo que si me podrías pasar tú – pero no termino la frase cuando se dio cuenta de quién era – ¿¡Ritsu, Tainaka Ritsu… eres tu!?

Sí, soy yo – contesto la castaña algo confundida

¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo Sakura – menciono la chica con una gran sonrisa a la castaña, ella un poco más alta que la castaña, su cabello era marrón rojizo y ojos verdes.

¡No puede ser! ¡Enserio eres tú! – gritaba eufórica la castaña quien rápidamente le proporciono un abrazo a dicha chica… por otro lado la pelinegra como la otra chica miraban con signo de interrogación dicha escena

Mio… quiero presentarte a una amiga que conocí en unas vacaciones en Kyoto, ella es Sakura – menciono la castaña con su típica sonrisa

Shirayuki Sakura, un placer – dijo la chica dando una ligera reverencia

Akiyama Mio, un placer en conocerte – contesto educadamente la pelinegra pero por dentro se moría de celos

Mira Ricchan te presento a mi mejor amiga – menciono la chica de cabellera marrón quien a su vez jalaba a su amiga para que se presentara

Hanazono Hikari un gusto – respondió la chica con algo de nerviosismo, cuya chica tenia cierto parecido a Mugi pero la diferencia era que sus ojos son de color verdes

* * *

Después de tanta presentaciones, Sakura le había mencionado a la castaña que andaba de paseo con su amiga… y la chica de cabellera rubia les hizo una invitación a la pareja para que las acompañara, la castaña se había emocionado por dicha invitación tanto que por poco olvida que no estaba de paseo casual con la pelinegra, sino que estaban en plena cita así que se tuvo que disculpar con ambas chicas y les dejo su número de celular… cada pareja tomo caminos diferentes.

La pelinegra iba en total silencio, ella iba pensando que la chica rubia se había ruborizado al presentarse ante su novia y para empeorar las cosas la castaña le había dejado su número a ambas chicas.

* * *

Bueno ya llegamos Mio-chuan – mencionaba la castaña con su típica sonrisa sacando a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos

Vamos al cine – dijo la pelinegra pero no parecía emocionada

¿Qué tienes Mio? – Preguntaba la castaña al ver a su novia completamente ida – estas asi desde que nos topamos a Sakura y a su amiga, no será que estas celosa – esto último lo dijo con malicia

Yo no estoy celosa – contesto la pelinegra con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas – vamos o empezara la película

La castaña fue a comprar los boletos para entrar a ver una película de comedia romántica poco inusual en ella pero quería que lo que restaba del dia fuera especial para su pelinegra, mientras por otro lado la bajista fue a comprar las palomitas y los refrescos.

Ya dentro de la sala, se fueron a sentar en la parte de arriba, no había muchas personas… aproximadamente habían unas 10 mas ellas dos, una vez que la película empezó, solo se podía escuchar las risas y el llanto de las personas…

Mio – susurro la castaña en el oído de su novia incitándola a que volteara

Di… - pero no termino de formar la palabra porque la castaña le había proporcionado un dulce beso a su novia.

Por un lado la castaña sabía que saliendo de ver la película la pelinegra le daría un golpe por besarla en casi público y por otro lado la pelinegra se había quitado la tensión que tenía desde que se habían topado con la amiga de la castaña. El resto de la mañana/tarde se la pasaron en el centro comercial comprando cosas etc.

* * *

**perdon si lo deje corto, pero ya tenia escrita el cap pero lo borre por accidente de mi compu u.u**

**pero bueno ya el siguiente prometo hacerlo mas largo, y recuerden que habra muchas personas que se meteran**

**en la relacion de la pelinegra y la castaña**


	6. Noticias

**hola gente como estan?! bueno aqui aprovechando para actualizar este fic ya que la proxima entro a la escuela despues de dos meses de vacaciones :3 awww quien como yo**

* * *

la relación amorosa entre la bajista y la castaña apenas había iniciado y en parte era un grandisimo inicio para ellas, el fin de semana paso rápido y ya era lunes en la mañana… como era habitual la castaña iba a buscar a Mio para irse juntas a la escuela y durante el trayecto iban platicando.

Sabes Mio, creo que es justo que le digamos a las chicas de lo nuestro – comentaba la castaña quien iba tomada de la mano de su novia

No crees que es muy apresurado… digo que tal si lo toman a mal – argumentaba la pelinegra quien miraba a su novia con algo de preocupación

Tranquila Mio, ellas lo entenderán después de todo son nuestras amigas – contestaba la castaña con una amplia sonrisa

Al llegar a la escuela, notaron que Yui se encontraba dormida en su asiento y Nodoka tratando de despertarla, por otro lado vieron que Mugí se encontraba mirándose en un espejo. La pelinegra se dirigió hacia su lugar y la castaña también, y en menos de dos minutos Sawako había llegado para impartir las primeras horas de clases, la guitarrista principal tenía costumbre de quedarse dormida en clase, la baterista hacia dibujitos en su cuaderno… por otro lado la tecladista prestaba atención a la clase al igual que la bajista, una vez dado por terminado la primera jornada de clases, subieron al tercer piso para tomar té y comer pastelillos que solía traer la ojou-sama. Todo iba tranquilamente hasta que la baterista interrumpió la conversación de la tecladista con la profesora.

Chicas tengo algo importante que decirles – decía seriamente la castaña mirando a sus amigas quienes a su vez se preguntaban qué era eso "importante"

Que sucede capitán Ricchan – menciono algo preocupada la guitarrista

Lo que sucede es que Mio y Yo… Somos novias – dijo finalmente la castaña, mirando a sus amigas esperando una respuesta por parte de ellas

¡Es enserio senpais! – decía asombrada la pequeña gatita

Si es enserio Azusa-chan – esta vez fue Mio quien hablo

Felicidades chicas – decía la profesora desde su lugar… por otro lado la rubia no tomo del todo bien la noticia, aunque tarde o temprano se iba hacer público la noticia tenía que ser fuerte

* * *

Las semanas transcurrían lentamente, la relación entre la castaña y la pelinegra se fortalecía aún más, algunas chicas de la escuela sabían de la relación que la baterista y la bajista del HTT tenían, los meses pasaban y ya era finales de mayo y faltaba poco para dejar atrás la primavera y dar paso al verano pero para eso faltaban semanas y como era costumbre las chicas habían organizado un campamento de entrenamiento, y esta vez Mugí había reservado esa ansiada casa de verano el mes de junio y pasar sus vacaciones ahí.

Chicas les tengo una buena noticia – decía emocionada la rubia quien se encontraba sirviendo un té de limón

¿Qué sucede Mugí-senpai? – preguntaba curiosa la pequeña gatita

Esta vez pude conseguir la casa grande para estas vacaciones de verano – respondía amablemente la rubia

¡Es enserio! – gritaban las castañas del HTT

Sí – menciono la tecladista con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – y podemos pasarnos el resto de las vacaciones ¿Cómo ven?

Todas las vacaciones – susurraba la bajista del HTT quien a su vez miraba hacia la baterista

Es fantástico Mugí-senpai - mencionaba la pequeña gatita

Pues como verán chicas cada quien tendrá su propia habitación con un baño dentro de él – empezaba a explicar la rubia a sus amigas – es de dos pisos, con vista a la playa y obviamente con alberca y jacuzzi

Genial – dijeron al mismo tiempo las castañas del HTT quienes ya empezaban a imaginar la casa de la rubia

Estaré invitada – menciono de repente la profesora de las chicas, que como era costumbre suya solía salir de la nada

¡Sawa-chan! – gritaron las cinco chicas al ver a la profesora sentada tomando el té

¿De dónde saliste? Acaso eres bruja o algo así – pregunto la baterista acusándola de brujería

¿Yo? – contestaba la profesora quien se hacia la desentendida

Si tu – menciono la guitarrista principal aun con el susto

Pero si yo siempre he estado aquí – respondió tranquilamente la maestra quien agarraba un trozo de pastel – entonces podré acompañarlas

Claro que sí – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa

Pero esta vez se ira con nosotras – decía la baterista con un ligero tono de broma – a no ser que se vuelva a perder como la última vez – al decir esto último la profesora le tiro una mirada fulminante a la baterista

Después de esa grandísima noticia, las chicas regresaron a sus actividades… y todas esperaban las vacaciones de verano.

* * *

**bueno el siguiente cap habra un poco de leemon ;) asi que no se vayan a espantar ehhh **

**bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a beth726, Penguin Avlis, y a ChariotGraw por sus reviews y que se toman su tiempo para leer mis historias :) de verdad se los agradezco :)**

**asi que espero sus Reviews nos estamos leyendo vale ;) saludos! prox actualizacion jueves de la siguiente semana**

**PD para aquellos que leen "La Bella Durmiente" la sig actualizacion sera la prox semana el lunes :) **


	7. Un Dia Inolvidable

**como se los prometi aqui esta el nuevo cap de esta historia llena de conflictos D:**

**bueno para empezar este cap lo tome prestado de uno de mis fics nada mas que lo modifique algo ya que perdi el archivo del cap por culpa de un virus T.T y mas o menos lo que habia escrito era algo parecido a esto. **

* * *

**Cap 7 Un Día Inolvidable**

Era 31 de mayo jueves para ser exacto, en un determinado lugar… los días habían transcurrido muy rápido, y las vacaciones de verano se acercaban… las chicas se encontraban en la escuela era un día muy caluroso. La baterista miraba de reojo a su novia y veía como se sujetaba el cabello con una liga, lo hacía de una manera sexy según la castaña. La ojigris se había quitado su blazer para quedarse en solo la blusa blanca que llevaba diario a la escuela y para la castaña tener a una novia como Mio Akiyama con un cuerpo envidiable era único.

Ne Ricchan porque miras a Mio-chan como si te la fueras a comer – decía inocentemente la guitarrista principal sacando de sus pensamientos a la baterista y provocando un ligero rubor a la pelinegra

Pero que cosas dices Yui – decía nerviosamente la baterista – por si no te acuerdas ella es mi novia y solo me gusta observarla

Si pero pareciera que te la comes con la mirada – mencionaba la guitarrista mientras hacía un ligero puchero

Bueno chicas como hace calor esta vez traje helado – decía la rubia quien colocaba a sus compañeras un tazón de helado

La castaña por otra parte no dejaba de pensar en lo que pudiese suceder en ese momento si no hubiese nadie en la sala del club… y fue ahí donde vio a lo lejos que la pelinegra se encontraba totalmente nerviosa, lo podía ver en sus ojos que apenas y se veían, pues su fleco los cubría mientras ella agachaba ligeramente su cabeza…

Bueno chicas es todo por hoy será mejor irnos hace demasiada calor – decía la baterista con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro

Pero si ni siquiera ensayamos – reprocho la pequeña gatita

Azu-nya, Ricchan tiene toda la razón – se quejó la guitarrista principal

Yui-senpai usted solo quiere flojear – respondía la gatita a la queja de su senpai

Azusa tiene la razón Ritsu, no ensayamos – reprendió la bajista a su novia

En estos casos solo queda un remedio – dijo la castaña muy segura de sí misma

¡Mugí! – dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja mientras miraban a su rubia amiga

Será mejor irnos, hace demasiado calor – contesto tranquilamente la rubia

Era de esperarse – dijo rendida la pelinegra – bueno mañana ensayaremos y sin quejas

Y asi las chicas salieron de la escuela para dirigirse hacia sus respectivas casas, al llegar a la desviación que toman la tecladista con las guitarrista había llegado y así dando espacio a la pareja quien se dirigían tranquilamente a sus casas tomadas de la mano. Iban en completo silencio nada incomodo, ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra hasta que notaron que llegaron a la casa de la pelinegra

Bueno creo que hasta aquí llegamos, te veré mañana Mio – decía tranquilamente la castaña quien posaba un suave beso en los labios a su novia

¿Quieres entrar? Mis papas no están – respondió la pelinegra al parecer ella tenía otros planes, y la castaña capto la indirecta de su novia

Con mucho gusto – contesto la castaña con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa

Al llegar a la habitación de la pelinegra, ambas chicas dejaron sus cosas a un costado de la puerta, la pelinegra no dejaba de caminar de aquí y allá, la castaña se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó sobre ella para poder verla mejor, y podía notar que su novia se encontraba más nerviosa que antes… estaba completamente roja, platicaron un rato… de verdad que Mio no dejaba de estar tan nerviosa.

La castaña se paró de la cama y se acercó a la pelinegra y la tomo de la mano, y la acorralo hacia una pared, le tomó del rostro y poco a poco se fueron acercando cerrando ese nerviosismo entre las dos en un tierno beso, al momento la pelinegra no sabía cómo reaccionar pero luego se dejó llevar por su novia, con sus dulces besos a sabor fresa, las manos de la castaña se dirigieron hacia la cintura su novia, pegándola más a ella… en cambio la pelinegra rodeo el cuello de su novia con sus brazos, lo besos eran cada vez más apasionado y excitantes… no podían aguantar e ignorar ese hormigueo que sentían, la ojigris le quito la blusa a su novia lentamente tirándola al suelo, la castaña también hizo lo mismo… quedándose solo con el sostén, la castaña empezaba acariciar la piel suave y tersa, blanca como la nieve que tenía la pelinegra… empezó a desabrochar la falda de su novia, dejándola en bikini, la pelinegra hizo lo mismo con la castaña, ambas se encontraban en ropa interior.

La castaña tomó el valor suficiente para desabrochar el sostén de su novia dejando ver unos hermosos pechos, con una de sus manos acariciaba uno de los pechos de la pelinegra, y con su otra mano se dirigía hacia el bikini bajándolo lentamente… dejando completamente desnuda a la pelinegra, la baterista pudo ver que su novia se encontraba totalmente roja,

_**yo también quiero ver – **_decía nerviosa la pelinegra mientras quitaba el sostén y el bóxer de la castaña… quedando totalmente desnudas las dos chicas, la castaña acariciaba suavemente el "sexo" de su novia y notó que se encontraba totalmente mojada de tanta excitación...

Se dirigieron lentamente hacia la cama entre caricias y besos, estando la pelinegra debajo de la castaña… Así que la baterista muy lentamente fue bajando una de sus manos hacia el sexo de su novia, le hacia suaves caricias para ir poco a poco introduciendo uno de sus dedos lentamente… empezó a meter y sacar lentamente, y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, ya no era un solo dedo, ahora dos hasta llegar con tres al mismo tiempo. La castaña le gustaba escuchar gemir a su novia… dirigió su boca hacia uno de los pechos de la pelinegra y lo empezó a lamer al compás de sus gemidos, poco después retiró sus dedos y pudo notar que había sangre en ellos, se puso nerviosa pues sabía que su novia era completamente virgen.

Solo habían descansado 5 min, cuando la pelinegra tampoco quería quedarse atrás, había dirigido una de sus manos hacia el sexo de la castaña y lentamente introdujo un dedo y en cuestión de segundos fueron dos, al principio fue lento pero poco a poco la velocidad empezó aumentar, tanto como la pelinegra y la castaña no paraban de gemir, los movimientos de la pelinegra eran de una diosa… mientras que la castaña no dejaba de acariciar uno los pechos de su novia… la castaña estaba totalmente perdida en el éxtasis que sentía en ese momento… y lo perdió más al darse cuenta que la pelinegra se dirigía hacia su sexo, lo acaricio suavemente y no lo pensó dos veces cuando sintió la lengua de la pelinegra jugar con su clítoris, los movimientos con la lengua eran tan excitantes que no paraba de gemir la castaña…

Después del mejor sexo oral que pudo haber tenido la castaña, ambas chicas se pararon de la cama y se dirigieron hacia la regadera entre besos y caricias, el agua fría caía sobre la piel de ambas chicas, no paraban de besarse… hasta que poco a poco fueron bajando el nivel por falta de aire.

Al salir de ahí, volvieron a dirigirse hacia la cama mientras se miraban la una a la otra y se daban tiernos besos, se taparon y cayeron en un profundo sueño…

* * *

**se supone que la historia redacta un hecho real, si se preguntan el porque... pues sigan leyendo**

**pero este es el penultimo capitulo donde el mitsu es pura miel porque ya se viene lo bueno ;)**

**espero sus Reviews y agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen y leen este Fic**


	8. Inicio De Vacaciones

**hola gente como estan? lamento no poder actualizar semanal mi fic pero la universidad me mantiene ocupada pero bueno aqui esta :D**

* * *

**Cap 8 Inicio de Vacaciones **

Era viernes por la mañana primero de junio para ser exacto, la pelinegra había despertado primero… había contemplado a su novia dormir desnuda en su cama… pero ese encanto termino cuando recordó que era día de escuela y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió a dar un baño para luego salir de ahí y empezar o más bien a tratar de despertar a su novia…

Ritsu despierta – decía la ojigris mientras movía suavemente a su novia

Un minuto más – respondió semidormida la castaña quien se tapó con la sabana

Ritsu no seas floja y levántate ya… tenemos escuela – menciono la pelinegra mientras empezaba a perder la paciencia – Ritsu Tainaka te despiertas ahora o no habrá más besos

La castaña al escuchar lo que le decía su novia se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a bañarse, para suerte de ella siempre dejaba ropa suya en casa de Mio, después de todo ese alboroto en la mañana las chicas se dirigían hacia la escuela tomadas de la mano… mientras se daban ligeros besos ninguna de las dos había tocado el tema del jueves…

Sabes Mio… jamás haría "eso" con otra que no seas tú – menciono la castaña quien había roto el suave silencio que llevaban

¡Ritsu! – Exclamo la pelinegra mientras se le subía los colores al rostro – yo… yo tampoco haría "eso" con alguien que no seas tu

Y sin darse cuenta ambas chicas habían llegado a la preparatoria, y entraban tomadas de la mano llamando la atención de las otras chicas que se encontraban por ahí… a lo lejos de ahí alguien más las observaba con cara de pocos amigos… aunque esa persona sabia de ante mano que tanto la pelinegra como la castaña se amaban mutuamente pero ella estaba convencida de que no era así pero prefería mantenerse bajo las sombras y luego aprovechar el momento indicado.

¡Es sorprende Mio-chan, Ricchan! – decía la guitarrista principal mientras corría hacia sus amigas

¿Qué es lo sorprendente? – preguntaba la pelinegra quien no soltaba la mano de su novia

Eso – decía la guitarrista emocionada mientras señalaba las manos de la pareja

Que tiene – decía la castaña aun sin comprender lo que intentaba decir la guitarrista

Es que todos murmuran que las vieron entrar tomadas de la mano – decía la guitarrista aún más emocionada

Creo que es obvio que entremos así – decía la castaña muy orgullosa, pero luego cambio su facción en el rostro – aunque es mejor soltarnos no vaya a ser que nos vea un profesor

Está bien – respondía la pelinegra – y las demás Yui

Están arriba esperándonos – contestaba la guitarrista – además Mugí nos tiene otra noticia

Y así las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia el tercer piso… platicaban animadamente por el camino hasta que llegaron… y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos lugares, todas esperaban la famosa noticia que tenía Mugí. Y esa noticia consistía en que después de vacaciones regresarían a tocar en un local que le pertenecía a la familia de la rubia.

Todas las chicas lo habían celebrado tomando su clásico Té con pastelillos que llevaba la tecladista… ya habían pasado 2 meses de relación que sostenían la baterista con la bajista y en una semana cumplirían los 3 meses y planeaban hacer algo especial… los días transcurrieron lentamente… y 8 de junio llego finalmente, la pareja había decido que después de la escuela saldrían al cine o a cenar.

La castaña se había cambiado en la escuela al igual que la pelinegra, habían dejado sus cosas en casa de la guitarrista y así poder festejar un mes más…

La baterista había llevado a su novia a cenar en un restaurant lo suficientemente elegante, claro que el "chistecito" no le salió barato, le costó 1 semana entera de hacer los deberes en su casa más aparte de sus ahorros, pero por su pelinegra novia haría lo que sea. Durante la cena la castaña no dejaba pasar ni un minuto para poder provocar a su novia y ver las diferentes reacciones que hacia ganándose unos que otros golpes por parte de su novia.

Después de esa noche las famosas vacaciones habían llegado y cada chica de HTT se fue directa a su casa para hacer sus respectivas maletas y esperar a la tecladista en la estación del tren, para la fortuna de las chicas su profesora les había cancelado de último momento ya que le habían surgido algunos problemas familiares.

Creo que soy la primera – decía una pequeña joven con una maleta verde

¡Azu-nya! – gritaba a lo lejos la guitarrista del HTT mientras corría rápidamente para abrazar a su amiga

¡Yui-senpai! No haga eso en público – se quejaba la chica de coletas

¡hey chicas! – saludaba la baterista con su usual sonrisa

Tan temprano y pelando – decía la pelinegra mirando a sus amigas

Solo falta que llegue Mugí – contesto la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de novia y con la otra traía su maleta y arriba de su maleta estaba la de Mio

Vaya Ritsu-senpai, quien lo diría que estar enamorada haría cualquier cosa por pareja – mencionaba la pequeña gatita provocando un ligero sonrojo a la castaña

Siento la demora – decía la rubia quien se había aparecido de la nada provocando un ligero susto a sus amigas

Sabes Mugí ya le estas agarrando malas mañas a Sawa-chan – decía entre risas la castaña

Bueno es hora de irnos chicas ya que el tramo es largo – menciono la rubia quien tomaba su maleta

Y así las cinco chicas del HTT tomaron el tren y así poder iniciar sus vacaciones… 4 horas llevaban de viaje en el tren la guitarrista iba dormida en las piernas de la gatita quien también estaba dormida, por otro lado la pelinegra iba recostada en el hombro de la castaña e igual que la guitarrista se encontraba profundamente dormida y la rubia iba mirando por la ventana…

Sabes una cosa Mugí – decía la castaña tranquilamente mientras miraba a su amiga

Dime – respondió la rubia quien había quitado su mirada de la ventana para posarla en su amiga

Estoy segura que Azusa y Yui serán la siguiente pareja – comentaba la castaña quien desviaba su mirada hacia la pajera que estaba dormida

Es lo más seguro pero alguna de las dos debe dar el paso – menciono la rubia con una sonrisa

A lo que me lleva – decía la castaña con un tono de misterio mientras que su amiga la miraba con duda

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto la tecladista a su amiga

¿Te gusta alguien de la escuela? – pregunto seriamente la castaña a su amiga provocando que a la rubia se le subiera los colores al rostro.

Como podría decirle a la castaña que ella era quien le robaba los suspiros del dia y los sueños de cada noche - ¿quien te gusta?

Yo….

* * *

**lo deje emocionante!? ps que creen desde aqui se empezara a deteriorar el Mitsu esto es apenas el comienzo ;)**

**agradezco a todos aquellos que me leen pero apartir del prox cap se viene lo bueno ;) **

**PD: para aquellos que leian "La Bella Durmiente" ya esta el cap final :) y cuando este fic vaya por la mitad subire uno nuevo :D**

**asi que esperenlo sera un Mugitsu. Espero sus Reviews**


	9. Incertidumbre

**antes que nada quiero pedir una severa disculpa... atravesaba algunos problemas y bueno este cap esta algo corto... pero quiero que sepan que lo compensaré en el siguiente :) **

* * *

**Cap 9 Incertidumbre **

Y bien Mugí ¿me dirás? – volvió a insistir la castaña con una sonrisa

La persona que me gusta – decía la rubia completamente roja – esa persona… eres tú – dijo finalmente la rubia

La castaña al oír dicha confesión la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se desvaneció, la rubia solo miraba a su amiga esperando alguna respuesta de ella pero la castaña no pudo decir nada porque la pelinegra había despertado interrumpiendo aquel incomodo silencio

¿Ya llegamos? – preguntaba la pelinegra un poco soñolienta

No – contesto secamente la rubia pues esperaba la respuesta de la castaña

Iré al baño – interrumpió la castaña, zafándose de la pelinegra

¿Paso algo? – volvió a preguntar la ojigris mientras miraba a la rubia quien tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana

No pasó nada Mio-chan – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa completamente fingida pero por suerte la ojigris no se percató

Mientras tanto en el baño la castaña se miraba en el espejo y pequeñas imágenes donde la rubia compartía momentos con ella aparecían en su cabeza…

_Demonios precisamente tengo que ser yo – _pensaba la castaña, pues a pesar de que amaba a la pelinegra se sentía atraída por la rubia pero al salir con Mio intento evitar esa atracción por la tecladista – _y ahora que haré con Mugí y Mio… será mejor olvidar _

La castaña había regresado a su lugar junto al lado de su novia pero no podía concentrarse en ella teniendo la mirada de la rubia sobre ella, solo deseaba llegar ya a la casa de verano y tratar de pasar las mejores vacaciones de su vida. El tiempo pasó rápido y finalmente habían llegado, las guitarristas se sorprendieron al ver la gran casa que tenía la rubia, en cambio la pelinegra se quedaba fascinada con la vista que tenía. La castaña quien exploraba los alrededores de la lujosa casa se había quedado asombrada, jamás había imaginado que la familia de Mugí realmente fueran tan rica y que la rubia sea tan sencilla…

Las chicas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la sala para ser instruidas por la rubia quien le explicaría a las chicas los detalles de la casa…

Bueno como verán la casa es demasiado grande – comenzaba hablar la rubia quien estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de la sala

Grande se queda corto Mugí-chan – decía emocionada la guitarrista

Cada una tendrá su propia habitación con su respectivo baño dentro – respondía la rubia con una sonrisa

_Eso quiere decir que no podré dormir con Mio… ¿Lo tenía planeado? – _pensaba la castaña mientras trataba de descifrar aquella sonrisa que sostenía la tecladista

Te encuentras bien Ritsu – susurraba la pelinegra en el oído de su novia lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza

Bueno es hora de desempacar – menciono la pequeña gatita

¡Te ayudo Azu-nya! – gritaba la guitarrista tratando de abrazar a la gatita pero sin éxito

Por cierto Mugí cuales van a ser las habitaciones de cada una – decía la pelinegra mientras miraba a la rubia

Las dos primeras del lado derecho son las de Yui-chan y Azusa-chan – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa – en cuanto a la tuya Mio-chan es la tercera seguida de la de Ricchan y por ultimo esta la mía – dijo finalmente la rubia

_Genial estaré entre las dos, creo que si estaba planeado – _volvió a pensar la castaña, la rubia se había dado cuenta de que la castaña la miraba con cara de pocos amigos… había descubierto sus intenciones ahora sería un poco más difícil insinuársele mientras que las demás duermen.

* * *

**y que tal!? solo se que el siguiente cap estara bueno, estara inspirado en algo que presencie y lo plasmare ;) **

**se vendrá el primer desequilibrio para el mitsu, será un capitulo entero sobre las vacaciones! **


	10. Miedos

**hola como estan? lo se me quieren matar por no actualizar antes pero la escuela me tiene tan ocupada que pfff asi que aqui les traigo un cap mas de esta historia **

* * *

**Cap 10 Miedos **

Todas las chicas llevaban unas tranquilas vacaciones pero para la castaña no todo era tranquilo, ya que tenía que evitar constantemente a la rubia… sus pequeñas insinuaciones incomodaban a la ojiambar y más a la hora de dormir ya que su cuarto estaba al lado de la rubia.

Bueno que haremos el día de hoy – decía con flojera la guitarrista principal

Lo mismo que todos los días Yui, disfrutar de la playa – decía la castaña con una sonrisa

Ritsu yo… tenía pensado en quedarme en la casa – mencionaba la pelinegra – ya me he requemado lo suficiente

Lo mismo digo Ritsu-senpai – se quejaba la pelinegra de dos coletas quien estaba acostada en el sillón de la sala

No te preocupes Ricchan yo las acompaño si quieren – decía tranquilamente la rubia

Sí que Mugí las acompañe así no se meten en problemas – menciono la ojigris – además cuidare de Azusa ya saben cómo se pone cuando se expone demasiado al sol

Y así las dos pelinegras se quedaron en la casa mientras que el resto se fue a la playa a disfrutar del sol y el mar… castillos de arenas, volibol playero entre otros juegos. Las horas pasaban rápido y el rojo del atardecer se hacía presente…

Chicas me adelantare para ver cómo sigue Azusa – decía la guitarrista

Espera – pero la castaña no pudo terminar la frase porque la guitarrista había salido corriendo hacia la casa

Creo que ellas serán la segunda pareja del HTT – menciono la rubia pero se notaba melancolía en ella.

Bueno creo que nosotras igual deberíamos seguirla, ¿no crees? – preguntaba la castaña mientras acomodaba sus cosas

Podemos quedarnos un rato mas aunque sea 10 minutos – decía la rubia mientras miraba esos ojos que tanto amaba, la castaña lo pensó y termino por aceptar la petición de la rubia.

Mientras tanto en la casa ambas pelinegras se encontraban viendo una película de romanticismo y algo de drama…

Mio-senpai – decía la pequeña gatita

Dime Azusa – contestó la pelinegra mientras miraba a su amiga

¿Hace cuánto usted ama a Ritsu-senpai? – pregunto la pequeña pelinegra un poco curiosa

Mmm, creo que desde secundaria me rescataba cada vez que alguien me molestaba – respondio tranquilamente la ojigris – sabes en aquel entonces siempre quería que un príncipe me rescatara… pero siempre estaba ella ahí cuando más lo necesitaba

Y jamás tuviste miedo de que ella se enamorara de alguien más que no fuese usted – decía aún más curiosa la gatita

Sí, y lo sigo teniendo es más hay una chica en clase que quiere con Ritsu – menciono un poco desanimada la pelinegra

¿Y quién es? – pregunto la pequeña gatita

Ichigo Wakaoji – dijo finalmente la ojigris – he visto como la mira, a pesar de ella es muy callada más que yo, cuando hicimos la obra de teatro ella no dejaba de ver a Ritsu disfrazada de Julieta

Pero Ritsu-senpai solo tiene ojos para usted, desde aquellos celos hacia Nodoka-senpai además de que ella no dejaba de verla cuando estaba disfrazada de Romeo – respondio la gatita

Sabes Azusa te diré un pequeño secreto – menciono la pelinegra mientras apagaba la TV

¿Cuál es Mio-senpai? – preguntaba la gatita un tanto curiosa mientras miraba a su senpai directamente

Tengo miedo que algún día Ritsu se fije en – pero la pelinegra no pudo terminar la frase porque escucho que alguien entraba a la casa

Azu-nya – decía la guitarrista mientras corría hacia donde estaban ambas pelinegras

¿¡Yui/Yui-senpai!? – dijeron ambas chicas

¿Dónde está Ritsu y Mugí? – preguntaba la ojigris un poco preocupada

Se quedaron un rato más en la playa a lo mejor no demoran en llegar – decía la guitarrista mientras se sentaba en medio de ambas pelinegras

"_Precisamente se quedó a solas con la que menos indicada" - _pensaba un poco preocupada la pelinegra, ya que el fondo tenia el presentimiento de que la rubia tambien estaba enamorada de la castaña

Mientras tanto en la playa la castaña y la rubia seguían nadando hasta que de plano había obscurecido…

Ya es hora de irnos Mugí o las demás terminaran por preocuparse por nosotras – decía tranquilamente la castaña quien estaba centrada acomodando sus cosas mientras le daba la espalda a la rubia

Sabes – suspiro la rubia mientras se acercaba a la castaña y la abrazaba por la espalda – a veces me hubiera gustado ser tu novia, hay muchas chicas en la escuela que mueren por serlo

Lo siento Mugí, pero solo tengo ojos para Mio y lo sabes muy bien… ahora suéltame para irnos – respondio la castaña muy friamente y la rubia simplemente obedeció

* * *

**y que les parecio?! si creen que Ichigo o Mugi seran las causantes de la separacion de Ritsu y Mio psss... tendrán que esperar hasta que actualice el sig cap**

**asi que no olviden dejar sus Reviews ;) **


	11. Besos

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO ME ENCONTRABA TAN OCUPADA Y BUENO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE AQUI ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION **

* * *

**Cap 11 Beso**

Las chicas regresaron de la playa para ir directamente a la casa de verano de la rubia… caminaban en completo silencio, la castaña a pesar de que amaba a la pelinegra se hacía tonta con Mugí, pero jamás iba admitir ante la rubia que también se sentía atraída por ella. Al llegar a la casa notaron que la cena ya estaba lista.

Chicas al fin llegan – decía la castaña desde el comedor mientras observaba la comida en la mesa

Bueno ya estamos todas – menciono la ojigris quien caminaba hacia su novia para darle un beso, pero la rubia que discretamente miraba la escena sentía ganas de quitar a la pelinegra de la castaña y ser ella quien besara a la baterista

Vamos a cenar chicas – interrumpió la rubia pues le desagradaba la escena que presenciaba sus hermosos ojos azules pero una chica entre todas había notado la molestia de la rubia pero no dijo nada y prefirió callar.

Todas se sentaron y disfrutaron de la cena, hablaban de cosas sin sentido mientras que Yui no paraba de hablar sobre temas de comida, en cambio las pelinegras decían que debían ensayar mucho más sino no iban a ser una banda famosa ganándose así los abucheos de las castañas por otro lado la rubia solo se limitaba a escuchar y opinar de vez en cuando.

Bueno chicas me retiro estoy muy cansada – decía la de ojos achocolatados quien se estiraba y se levantaba para irse a su habitación

Que descanse Yui-senpai – menciono la gatita con una sonrisa

Gracias Azu-nya – contesto la chica mientras se iba hacia su habitación

Bueno es mejor recoger todo esto – decía la ojigris quien se levantaba y recogía los platos sucios y los llevaba a la cocina

Las otras tres chicas imitaron a la pelinegra y demoraron 40 min en lo que lavaban y dejaban limpia la cocina hasta que el sueño las fue venciendo a cada una.

Bueno senpais yo también me retiro estoy muy cansada – decía la pequeña gatita y caminaba hacia su habitación.

Descansa Azusa-chan – respondio con gentileza la rubia

Que pases linda noche – mencionaron la pareja del HTT y veían como se marchaba entre las penumbras la gatita

Bueno solo quedamos nosotras tres, Mio tienes sueño – menciono la castaña a su novia

Si tengo algo de sueño pero aún es temprano – respondio la pelinegra

Si quieren porque no vemos una película en la sala y ya de ahí nos vamos a dormir – propuso la rubia

Perfecto – respondio la castaña al parecer había olvidado el pequeño incidente en la playa con la rubia – y cual veremos

La que ustedes gusten – contesto la rubia – así que elijan – mientras abría una puerta y les mostraba una cantidad de películas desde las infantiles hasta las que son para adultos

La castaña al ver eso se emocionó y con su sigilosa mirada buscaba las de terror mientras que por otro lado la pelinegra buscaba las comedias románticas y la rubia solo veía como sus amigas iban por camino diferentes

Listo veremos esta – decía la castaña emocionada mientras mostraba una película de zombis

No, veremos esta – mencionaba la pelinegra con corazones en sus ojos y enseñaba una película de comedia romántica por otro lado la rubia veía que sus amigas iban a empezar a pelear por una película así que fue a su "plan B"

Saben veremos esta mejor – decía la rubia y ponía una película de vampiros y hombres lobos era entre de terror y suspenso pero no tan fuerte como acostumbraba ver la castaña

Y sin poder protestar la pareja simplemente accedió, habían puesto la película, las chicas estaban sentadas en el sillón grande de la sala con Ritsu en medio de las otras dos chicas… mientras avanzaba la película pequeños saltos daba la pelinegra cuando veía incertidumbre en la peli por otra parte la rubia jalaba de la blusa de la castaña.

La castaña solo observaba como su novia y su amiga la usaban como escudo hasta llegar a una escena donde ambas chicas abrazaron al mismo tiempo a la castaña. El silencio invadió la sala… grises vs azules peleaban con una mirada retadora.

Saben será mejor dejar la película para mañana – decía la castaña al notar la tensión entre ambas chicas – bueno serán amables de soltarme

Lo siento Ritsu/Ricchan – contestaron ambas chicas quienes habían bajado la mirada hacia sus piernas por otro lado la castaña se había parado para tomar el control y apagar los aparatos

Bueno vamos chicas es hora de dormir – decía la castaña con una sonrisa tratando de salir de ese silencio incómodo y así las tres chicas se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos la pelinegra se despidió de la castaña con un beso y entro a su habitación mientras que Ritsu se disponía a entrar al suyo la rubia la detuvo

Que pasa – decía la castaña

Ya no hay nadie despierto y no puedo esperar a otra noche como esta – dijo la rubia y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre la castaña fundiendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso largo y eterno para la rubia pero corto para la castaña cuando se separaron la rubia se disponía en irse pero la mano de la castaña la detuvo jalándola hacia ella y robandole un beso corto

buenas noches princesa - menciono la castaña y se metió a su habitación

* * *

**y que tal!? bueno quiero decirles que ya estare mas desocupada asi que podre escribir con mas tranquilidad **

**espero sus Reviews :)**


	12. Determinacion

**hola gente! como están como verán aquí les traigo el doceavo capitulo **

* * *

**Cap. 12 Determinación **

A la mañana siguiente todas las chicas habían despertado con excepción de las castañas que se encontraba cada quien en sus respectivos cuartos…

Buenos días chicas – decía muy contenta la rubia más de lo normal

Buenos días Mugí – contesto la pelinegra al ver a su amiga

Muy buenos días senpai, parece que hoy amaneció con muchos ánimos – decía la más joven de las tres

Y a qué se debe tanta alegría eh Mugí – decía muy curiosa la ojigris

A un lindo sueño que tuve Mio-chan y si te digo no se me cumplirá – contesto la rubia con su tipa sonrisa

Bueno hay que preparar el desayuno y Ritsu que es la más hábil sigue dormida – se quejó la ojigris – Azusa, serias tan amable de ir a despertar a Ritsu

Tranquilas chicas yo iré – contesto las rubia, mientras que las pelinegras se miraban la una a la otra – además hay que despertar a Yui

Bueno suerte senpai – contesto la más pequeña

Mientras que las pelinegras se quedaron en la cocina, la rubia se dirigió hacia la habitación de la baterista

"_es tan hermosa cuando duerme y más con su fleco en su frente" – _pensó la rubia al ver a su amiga quien se encontraba dormida – Ricchan despierta, anda que ya es tarde

Mmm, un ratito mas – decía media dormida la castaña

No tenemos un ratito más… sino despiertas ahora te besare – decía la rubia con una sonrisa esperando reacción de su amiga

Ya voy ya desperté – decía malhumorada la castaña al ver a la rubia en su habitación

Cámbiate Ricchan que Mio quiere que la ayudes con el desayuno – mencionaba la rubia

Mugí tú también sabes cocinar porque Mio no te pidió ayuda a ti – contestaba la castaña quien se encontraba en el baño cepillándose los dientes

No lo sé pero solo sé que te quiere en la cocina así que no reproches y vámonos – respondio la rubia quien se disponía salir de esa habitación pero una mano la jalo y hasta que sus labios se juntaron con lo de una castaña

Por cierto, buenos días Ojou-sama – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras dejaba muda a la rubia

Después de eso ambas fueron a despertar a la otra castaña pero ahí si fue más difícil ya que la guitarrista no la movía con nada y prefirieron dejarla dormir otro rato más…

Bueno porque tardaron tanto – decía la pelinegra muy enojada

Es culpa de Yui que no se despertaba y optamos por dejarla dormir – se defendió la castaña al ver que su novia la repensaba por la tardanza

Bueno ya no importa ya termine de hacer el desayuno – menciono la pelinegra

Las horas pasaron, todas desayunaron inclusive Yui quien se había despertado con el olor de la comida siendo esta la primera en sentarse.

Asi como las horas pasaban también los días volaban así agotando las vacaciones de las chicas… ya no había pasado nada raro entre Ritsu y Mugí al parecer lo que había ocurrido el día de la playa quedo en recuerdo o eso creía la castaña aunque no se notara mucho su relación con la pelinegra iba decayendo poco a poco mientras que la relación con la rubia iba creciendo minuciosamente.

Habían regresado de la casa de verano de la rubia y como era costumbre cada chica se dirigió hacia sus respectivas casas…

Sabes Ritsu siento que algo anda mal entre tú y yo – decía la pelinegra directamente quien caminaba a la par de su novia por otro lado la castaña casi se tropieza

Porque lo dices Mio, no te gusta ser mi novia – mencionaba la castaña

No es eso, sino que andas rara… no lo sé quizás son ideas mías – decía cabizbaja

Aún nos queda una semana de vacaciones, te parece si la pasamos juntas – menciono la castaña con una sonrisa mientras llegaban a la casa de la pelinegra

Enserio – decía asombrada la pelinegra

Por supuesto, y si quieres puedo quedarme toda la semana contigo – dijo finalmente la castaña mientras que la pelinegra no aguantaba las ganas de abalanzarse sobre su novia y agarrarla a besos…

Mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad en una mansión, cierta rubia caminaba en su habitación, pensaba en una estrategia de como robarle a Mio su novia, quizás eso no era de amigas pensaba la rubia pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y en esa guerra de conquistar el corazón de la acelerada baterista era su meta.

Algún día juro que serás mía Ricchan – decía para sí misma la rubia mientras que era interrumpida por una de sus fieles sirvientas

Permiso Ojou-sama, pero la cena está servida – decía una chica de cabellera rubia, sí esa chica es Saito Sumire

Gracias Sumire-chan, bajo en unos minutos – contesto la otra rubia.


	13. Ruptura

**hey adivinen quien revivio? si yo he revivido entre las cenizas como un Ave Fenix y con otro capitulo de esta tragica historia **

* * *

**Cap. 13 Break Up**

Había pasado ya dos años de relación entre la castaña y la pelinegra, ya se habían graduado de la preparatoria y ahora en la universidad las cosas habían cambiado, durante el primer año de su relación iba todo bien pero a partir del segundo año las cosas iban cambiando, a pesar de que Mugí desistió a la idea de conquistar a la castaña había otras personas que le coqueteaban descaradamente en la universidad pero la castaña solo tenía ojos para su novia, pero al parecer la pelinegra no lo veía así.

Hizo que la castaña perdiera esa hiperactividad que tenía, ese carisma para conseguir amigos… fácilmente su popularidad bajo drásticamente gracias a los celos y paranoia de la pelinegra, tanto así que fue la misma pelinegra quien logro que la tecladista desistiera de la castaña por el momento, no quería hacer pasar un mal rato a la baterista a pesar de que todas las de HTT salían juntas a pasear, Mio se volvió Paranoica y eso a la castaña la estaba volviendo loca.

Era un sabado por la tarde ambas chicas se encontraban en un local de comida rápida almorzando en silencio total

Sabes Mio siento que estas exagerando un poco – decía la castaña quien habia roto aquel magistral silencio que habia entre ellas mientras observaba su comida sin siquiera mirar a su novia que tenía enfrente

Porque lo dices – contesto la pelinegra sin entender a su novia

Lo que pasa es que te has vuelto un poco celosa – respondio la castaña quien tomo valor para decirle eso a su novia a la cara

Pero como no voy a estar celosa si hay cada chica que te ve y se ponen tontas – contesto ella un poco molesta

Ese es el problema te pones celosa a lo tonto, tu bien sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti – respondio la castaña – además siento que lo nuestro en vez de ir a lo bueno va a lo malo…

Que estas queriendo decirme Ritsu – la mirada desafiante de la Pelinegra cohibía a la castaña

Solo te estoy pidiendo que dejes esos celos… por que no van a llevarte a nada bueno – respondio la castaña

Yo solo cuido lo que es mío – argumento la pelinegra

Sí, pero intimidas a mis amigos… ni siquiera puedo hablarles porque tu estas ahí y ellos prefieren irse – exclamo la castaña llamando la atención de algunas personas del local, la castaña al darse cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención decidió terminar su comida e irse de aquel local de comida rápida dejando a Mio sola con sus pensamientos

_Demonios porque ella no entiende que dejo de ser aquella chica tímida y tierna por ser completamente una Reina Peligrosa _– pensaba la castaña quien caminaba a su casa pero escucho que alguien le gritaba.

¡Ritsu! – gritaba una chica, por un momento la castaña creyó que era su novia quien la había seguido por haberla dejado sola pero al ver que era Mugí se sintió aliviada de que no fuera Mio

Mugí, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaba la castaña algo desconcertada

Iba hacia tu casa pero te vi en el camino y decidí alcanzarte – respondio la rubia con una sonrisa – además quiero hablar contigo

Hablar conmigo de que – decía la castaña quien caminaba a la par con la rubia

He notado como Mio te está atosigando con sus celos – respondio la rubia

Lo sé, pero que puedo hacer Mugí… cada día está más mal, la amo demasiado y créeme que si no fuera así ya hubiese terminado con ella – la tristeza en el rostro de la castaña era muy notorio – creo que hemos llegado a mi casa.

Ya adentro de la casa de la castaña ambas chicas seguían platicando sobre la pelinegra y sus celos y de la posible solución…

Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme – menciono la rubia quien ya estaba en la puerta a punto de salir de la casa de su amiga

Gracias por escucharme Mugí – contesto la castaña – no sé qué hubiese pasado si… - pero la castaña no termino de decir la frase porque la rubia le coloco un dedo en su boca como seña de que ya no dijera nada

La solución está en ti Ricchan ya no le des vuelta al asunto – y sin decir más la rubia se despidió de la castaña con un sutil y ligero beso en los labios para luego marcharse

Después de unos 10 minutos desde que la rubia se fue, el timbre de la casa de la castaña empieza a sonar sin control, la castaña al abrir la puerta ya tenía más o menos una idea de quien era

¡¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?! – preguntaba una histérica pelinegra quien entro a la casa de su novia como loca

Quería estar sola un rato – contesto la castaña

¿Sola? O a solas con alguien más – respondio la pelinegra con enojo - ¿Dónde está ella?

De que hablas Mio – decía sin entender la castaña

No finjas Ritsu, sé que ella está aquí – respondió la pelinegra que enseguida empezó a buscar a "dicha persona" por toda la casa de su novia

De quien hablas Mio – decía la castaña quien andaba de tras de su novia pues veía que la otra chica estaba histérica

¡De Mugí! – Contesto finalmente la pelinegra – cuando Salí de aquel local yo me dirigía hacia una tienda y la vi caminar con dirección contraria a su casa y al percatarme del atajo que había tomado sabía que ella vendría a buscarte

la castaña al ver que su novia no iba a cambiar tomo el valor necesario para parar esa locura...

¡Suficiente! ¡Ya es suficiente Mio! – grito la castaña con un enojo que llevaba guardando tanto tiempo dejando estupefacta a la pelinegra – si lo que quieres saber si ella estuvo aquí la respuesta es sí, ella se dio cuenta de nuestros problemas y sabes que ya no puedo más con esto, Ya no puedo ser tu novia Mio lo siento…

De que hablas Ritsu – decía desconcertada la pelinegra pues su enojo se le bajo al escuchar lo último de la castaña – es por ella verdad

No – dijo firmemente la castaña – es por ti, ya no tengo vida social ya no soy la misma de antes y tu menos… ya no eres esa dulce persona de la que yo me enamore y creo que es mejor darnos un tiempo si es que de verdad me amas lo entenderás…

un gran silencio invadió la casa de la castaña, la pelinegra no sabía que hacer su novia le estaba pidiendo tiempo para pensar las cosas y para ella eso significaba otra cosa.

Esto no se va a quedar así Ritsu – decía con enojo la pelinegra mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta de la casa de su ex novia para irse

* * *

**quizás**** uno o dos capítulos mas y esto llegara a su fin...**


	14. Sin Amor

**hola gente como están? espero que bien pero bueno aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de esta dramática historia...**

* * *

**Cap. 14 Loveless**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que la castaña había terminado su relación con la pelinegra, y creyó que esa era la mejor solución pero se equivocó. Mio Akiyama dejó de ser una persona tímida a una completamente diferente, más provocativa y manipuladora… la castaña la había observado en esos tres meses y muy en el fondo la extrañaba pero los celos que la pelinegra generaba, mantenía en duda a la castaña para decidir si darse una segunda oportunidad con la pelinegra…

Podemos hablar – decía la castaña quien se encontraba detrás de la pelinegra quien leía una revista en el patio de la universidad

Sobre que – la fría respuesta de la pelinegra hacia la castaña podría congelar a cualquiera

Sobre nosotras – contesto la castaña mientras observaba a la ojigris

No hay un nosotras… lo olvidas – respondió la pelinegra de manera defensiva

He pensado las cosas en este mes Mio y me di cuenta de que tome las cosas muy precipitadas – menciono la castaña tratando de que la pelinegra dejara esa apariencia fría

Sabes sé que mis celos hacia ti hizo que tomaras medidas drásticas pero prometo ser menos celosa – contesto finalmente la pelinegra con una sonrisa

¿Entonces regresamos? – pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa

Claro que si – respondió la pelinegra…

Las personas que había presenciado la reconciliación entre la castaña y la pelinegra decían que era la pareja perfecta y otros decían que la pelinegra salía con ella de nuevo para vengarse de que la castaña la había dejado… la noticia había volado tan rápido que llego a los oídos de las amigas de ambas chicas, una de ellas no había tomado tan bien esa noticia.

**_Tres Meses Después… _**

Los problemas volvieron a resurgir, la pelinegra seguía siendo una celosa de primera… tanto que la castaña termino refugiándose en brazos de otra chica que no fuera su novia… esa chica era la más pequeña de las Hirasawa. A pesar de que la castaña amaba a la pelinegra, la amistad entre Ui y Ritsu empezó a crecer desde que Yui un día le había pedido ayuda para un proyecto de la universidad y la baterista había ido a la casa de la guitarrista, pero esa amistad empezaba a volverse un juego peligroso pues la castaña aún seguía con la pelinegra y la menor de las Hirasawa le proponía hacer cosas indecorosas a la castaña a través de mensajes de texto... Hasta que un día la castaña por accidente dejo su celular desbloqueado y la pelinegra leyó un mensaje que la había mandado Ui a su novia y la castaña le respondió… provocando la ira de la pelinegra.

¡Esto es el colmo! – gritaba como loca la pelinegra quien se encontraba en casa de la castaña

De que hablas – decía sin entender la castaña

Como se te ocurre engañarme – respondió la pelinegra con ira en sus palabras – y con Ui

Yo no te he engañado con ella – se defendió la castaña

¿¡Ah no!? – Decía con ironía la pelinegra – tu celular sonó y vi que tenías un mensaje y lo leí, vi lo que te puso ella y lo que tú le contestaste

Solo es un juego Mio – contesto la castaña – además ella es quien me provoca pero te juro que no te he engañado

Sabes que se acabó, lo nuestro se terminó – respondió la pelinegra mirando a la castaña

Yo te amo – contesto la castaña a punto de llorar – no sé qué me paso de verdad lo siento, pero jamás te he engañado unos mensajes no significa que de verdad te haya engañado

Lo siento Ritsu, haz tu vida con quien tú quieras y yo haré mi vida con quien yo quiera – y sin decir más la pelinegra se fue de la casa de la castaña

**_Dos Meses Después _**

Era una noche de tormenta, finales de septiembre y una chica se encontraba recostada sobre su cama recordando una y otra vez los problemas que había tenido en el pasado con su ex novia.

Se lamentaba cada día y cada hora, aun no comprendía porque tuvo que cometer ciertos errores… muy en el fondo sabía que su ex la amaba pero era cegada por los celos, la paranoia, la desconfianza entre otras cosas más…

"_sin tan solo no le hubiera mandado nada a Ui, ella seguiría conmigo en este momento"_– pensó la castaña quien se reprimía por lo sucedido de aquel día, como paso… ni ella misma sabe, pero después de todo eso comprendió que… No todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

Ahora tenía que soportar que Mio se encontraba en una relación con alguien más y para empeorar las cosas era nada más y nada menos que Manabe Nodoka, pero lo más curioso era que la pelinegra no solo andaba con Nodoka, también salía con otra chica… sí, esa chica es la mismísima Sokabe Megumi.

Nadie se imaginaria que la chica tímida del HTT se convirtiera en una chica completamente extrovertida y lo que más que le dolía a la castaña era que la pelinegra le hablara como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellas.

Aunque se seguían hablando, no era lo mismo hablar con ella como amigas a cuando eran novias, la chica sabia cada cosa que hacia la pelinegra, los encuentros casuales con Megumi a espaldas de Nodoka. Cada movimiento que hacia la pelinegra lo sabía la castaña y muy en el fondo de ella le dolía saber que su "ex mujer" era mujer de otras dos mujeres más.

La castaña también tenía otro inconveniente más, ella no podía saludar o llevarse bien con alguien porque la pelinegra de una u otra manera se enteraba y no faltaba la hora de armarle un escándalo por llevarse con sus amigas de la universidad.

Había pequeños momento donde Mio le decía a la castaña que saliera con alguien más porque según la pelinegra ya no amaba a la castaña… y cuando Ritsu se disponía a invitar a cualquier chica, siempre terminaba en los oídos de Mio, y por eso solo se dedicaba a observar lo que hacía su ex novia con las otras dos chicas…

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen! Es el penultimo capitulo de esta tragica historia... el siguiente seria el final :(**

**espero sus Reviews **

**atte Chobits3 **


	15. Agridulce Final

**hola gente como están? yo se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice esta historia pero lo importante es que ya esta aquí el capitulo final espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Cap. 15 Bi****ttersweet Ending**

_Cada aliento que tomes, cada movimiento que hagas, cada atadura que rompas, cada paso que des, te estaré vigilando _– le decía una chica pelinegra a su ex novia, dejando desconcertada a la castaña.

¡Estás loca! – Exclamaba la castaña al oír lo que le decía su ex novia – deberías parar esta locura Mio, tu y yo ya no somos nada… además estas saliendo con alguien deberías ocuparte en ella y no en mí.

Aunque yo tenga novias siempre serás a la que quiero – dijo finalmente la pelinegra mientras que la castaña la observaba - _cada palabra que digas, cada juego que juegues, cada noche que te quedes, te estaré vigilando._

La castaña al oír eso solo sintió escalofríos, saber que su mejor amiga/ex novia, se había vuelto loca ya no sabía que hacer… ella aun amaba a la pelinegra pero al verla tan "Stalker" prefería llevar las cosas con calma y observar si la pelinegra solo le decía esas cosas para molestarla o porque sus celos enfermizos habían surgido de nuevo.

Habían pasado varios días desde que la castaña había hablado con la pelinegra, a pesar de que estaba tranquila en ocasiones tenía miedo de iniciar una relación con alguien más… pues la pelinegra estaba cumpliendo su objetivo de acoso hacia la castaña.

_¿No puedes ver que tú me perteneces? _– pregunto la pelinegra a la castaña

No, ya te lo dije Mio… tu y yo ya no somos nada, te quiero pero eso es todo – contesto la castaña – además ni siquiera puedo iniciar una relación sin que tu salgas como loca diciendo que soy tuya o algo por el estilo._  
Cómo duele mi pobre corazón con cada paso que das – _decía cabizbaja la pelinegra – pero, _Cada movimiento que hagas, y cada promesa que rompas cada sonrisa que finjas, cada parte que reclames te estaré vigilando._

¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – preguntaba un tanto irritada la castaña – ¿que se supone que significa? – Volvió a preguntar la castaña

Es una canción, más bien parte de una canción – contesto la pelinegra sin problemas

Sabes Mio creí que podíamos ser amigas pero ni eso, es mejor que salga de tu vida para siempre y así pueda rehacer la mía con otra chica – decía con determinación la castaña aunque en el fondo tuviese miedo

Habían pasado unos meses y al parecer la pelinegra se había aburrido de sus relaciones rápidas que solía tener, mientras que por otro lado la castaña solo observaba como la pelinegra hacia y destruía la vida de otras chicas inclusive la suya pues durante esos meses a la castaña se le había ocurrido regresar con la pelinegra pero las cosas no resultaron tan bien y volvieron a caer en lo mismo peleas, inseguridades entre otras cosas más...

¿Te encuentras bien Ricchan? – pregunto la rubia a su amiga mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella

Hola Mugí – contesto sin ánimos la castaña – no es que me moleste tu presencia pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Iba caminando y te vi sentada desde afuera del local y pues decidí entrar – contesto la rubia como si fuese lo más obvio

No creo que sea buena idea, si nos ve Mio puede que te arme una escena de celos – decía con algo de fastidio la castaña

¿Por qué? – Preguntaba desconcertada la rubia – no se supone que ustedes volvieron a terminar

Si ya sé, pero siempre es lo mismo con ella – decía la castaña mirando a su amiga

Sabes que no me importaría que ella viniese y me insultara – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa

Pero tú no tienes nada que ver – respondió francamente la castaña – y no me gustaría perder tu amistad porque ella te insulte

Eso jamás pasara Ricchan – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios – sabes ¿porque jamás dejaría de ser tu amiga? – Pregunto la rubia a su amiga mientras que la otra chica negaba con la cabeza – porque te amo – dijo finalmente la rubia mientras agarraba las manos de la castaña

Mugí – susurro la castaña ante tal confesión – han pasado casi tres años y aún me amas – decía un poco avergonzada la castaña mientras que la rubia solo se ruborizaba ante la mirada de su amiga

Creo que mejor me voy – menciono la rubia mientras tomaba sus cosas pero la mano de la castaña la detuvo

Cuando esta locura acabe… quiero tener una oportunidad contigo – contestó la castaña mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia y está a su vez le respondía con una sonrisa

Después de ese día con Mugi, la castaña sabía que debía enfrentar a la pelinegra y dejar en claro las cosas...

"_**Te veo en el parque de siempre, a las 4.30 p.m. Atte. Ritsu" **__– espero que_ _funcione pensó la castaña después de haber enviado ese mensaje de texto _

La castaña se encontraba en el parque al cual solía ir con la pelinegra cuando estaban más chicas, ese parque le traía viejos recuerdos tanto buenos como malos… pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos…

Ya estoy aquí – decía una pelinegra un poco enojada

Qué bueno que viniste – respondió la castaña con una agridulce sonrisa – Mio yo – pero la castaña fue interrumpida por la pelinegra

Antes de que sigas hablando que hacías con Mugi hace unos días en un local de comida – decía algo enojada la pelinegra – se supone que estamos saliendo Ritsu o ya lo olvidaste

¿Saliendo? – Decía desconcertada la castaña – se te olvida que tú y yo terminamos de nuevo

Tu y yo no hemos terminado, solo atravesamos un pequeño problema – respondió la pelinegra con indignación

Estas mal Mio, tú y yo ya no somos novias… ya no quiero que me acoses, quiero ser libre… poder estar con alguien más, alguien que realmente me quiera e inclusive me ame – decía la castaña mientras miraba fijamente a la pelinegra

Jamás dejare que estés con otra – respondió la pelinegra con negación

No es que tú quieras… es que yo ya no quiero entiéndelo, me haces mal – contesto la castaña –este amor que tenía por ti ya no es suficiente ni siquiera el mismo

Estas enamorada de Mugi verdad – decía cabizbaja la pelinegra esperando la respuesta de la castaña

No lo sé, ella ha estado ahí cuando tú me dejabas o simplemente me hacías una escena de celos – contesto francamente la castaña – no te negare que hace un par de años ella me gustaba pero yo estaba enamorada de ti y no era suficiente como para elegir a Mugi

¿Y que fue lo que cambio? – pregunto la pelinegra tratando de no llorar

Tú – contesto finalmente la castaña mirando a su amiga

Pero yo te amo – decía la pelinegra

Lo sé, pero tu amor ya no es sano sino obsesivo y solo te haces daño y de paso a mi – respondió la castaña con tranquilidad

¿Entonces es un adiós? – pregunto la pelinegra quien miraba a la castaña

Adiós Mio, cuídate y ojala encuentres a alguien que realmente TU ames – dijo finalmente la castaña dejando a su amiga llorando en el parque.

**1 Año Después**

¡Quién iba a decir que al fin estoy completamente libre! – exclamaba la castaña a su amiga mientras caminaban hacia un parque

Eso es bueno – contesto la rubia – ya era hora de que Mio entendiera que las cosas entre ustedes no estaban bien

Si lo sé, era capricho mío el querer estar con ella aun sabiendo cómo es ella con sus celos – respondió la castaña mirando a su amiga

Yo no le veía nada bueno a esa relación," terminar-regresar-terminar" ósea no tenía nada de sentido – contesto la rubia – además de que tú misma te hacías daño

Ya no me lo recuerdes – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa – ya llegamos

Eso es bueno, pero porque me trajiste a un parque – decía la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia unos columpios y se sentaba en uno de ellos

Porque creo que ya es tiempo para poder decirte esto – decía la castaña mientras empezaba a mecer a la rubia

Bien te escucho – contesto la rubia esperando lo que le iba a decir la castaña

Antes que nada Mugi, quiero agradecerte por estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba… no sé qué hubiese pasado si yo aún siguiera con Mio – comenzó a explicar la castaña mientras que por otro lado la rubia escuchaba atentamente lo que la castaña le estaba diciendo – a pesar de tus sentimientos por mí, jamás me dejaste sola y quiero darte las gracias – dijo finalmente la castaña.

Sabes que lo haría de nuevo – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa mientras una que otra lágrima salía de esos hermosos ojos azules, provocando que la castaña se coloque enfrente de ella mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que se le escapaban a la rubia

No tienes por qué llorar Mugi – menciono la castaña con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba el rostro de la rubia con una de sus manos y se aproximaba a ella – porque quiero comenzar mi nueva vida contigo a mi lado – y así con esa declaración la castaña decidió cerrar el poco espacio que había entre ellas con un delicado y suave beso

No sabes cuánto espere este momento – decía la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras interrumpía ese mágico beso

Lo sé, lamento haberte hecho esperar demasiado tiempo Ojou-sama – contesto la castaña mientras le daba un beso fugaz a la rubia

Esto es un nuevo comienzo para ambas, y prometo hacerte feliz – decía la rubia

Solo se tu misma – respondió la castaña mientras miraba a esa chica de hermosos ojos azules

Te amo Ricchan – dijo finalmente la rubia mientras abrazaba a la castaña

También te amo Mugi – respondió la castaña para luego besar a la rubia y al fin poder comenzar una nueva vida.

* * *

**y con este capitulo doy por terminado esta historia... espero que les haya gustado esta "loca" historia ****creo que es tiempo de tomarme un respiro y pensar en nuevos proyectos y terminar otros que tengo por ahí...**

**empezare a escribir fics sobre Pretty Little Liars, Hibike Euphonium entre otros... **

**bueno sin mas que decir... Sayonara!**


End file.
